The present disclosure relates generally to methods for suspending devices that may be connected to a host electronic device, and more specifically, to suspending connected devices, which are determined to be idle, to achieve greater power savings.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices generally employ power management strategies to ensure that the devices use power efficiently. As more portable electronic devices become available, more focus is placed on ways to aggressively save power such that the batteries used to power these devices may be used longer. Some power management strategies involve suspending a device connected to a host electronic device, thereby placing the device in a low-power state. Although these power management strategies may enable an electronic device to save power, these power management strategies may only suspend the device using a manual process. That is, the electronic device may not suspend the connected device unless a user manually forces it to go into a low power state. As a result, the electronic device may not efficiently use its power if a user does not suspend the connected device at appropriate times.